UN ROMANCE LOCO(SHUGO CHARA, YAYAxKUKAI)
by meryandllollipop
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE CENTRA EN YAYA Y KUKAI, LAS PAREJAS QUE PUSE COMO AMUxTADASE, NO LES AGAN CASO, NO SALE NADA DE ROMANCE ENTRE ELLOS, SOLO DE YAYA Y KUKAI, QUE PASARA CUANDO YAYA LE DIGA SUS SENTIMIENTOS A KUKAI POR ERROR..?
1. EL PRIMER DÍA

SHUGO CHARA, MI FIC(YAYAxKUKAI)

Todo empezó con una tarde con lluvia, tadase, reunió a sus amigos a su casa

Tadase: kiseki, creo haber hallado la respuesta sobre la hoja del libro del embrión que desapareció ¡

Kiseki: ok, pues llámalos

Tadase: vale, pero esta lloviendo

Kiseki: y que,? Además es muy importante lo que querrás decir..

Tadase: ok, los llamare

(Llamada a amu)

Tadase: hinamori-san, podrías venir ahora mismo a mi casa?

Hinamori: para qué?

Tadase: bueno, seria una reunión, nada especial

Hinamori: ok, pues voy ahora mismo

(Llamada a kukai)

tadase: kukai-san, podrías venir ahora mismo a mi casa?

Kukai: eeeeee…no tengo ganas

Tadase: pero es algo importante, y vendrán todos

Kukai: bueno, vale iré

(llamada a yaya)

tadase: yuiki-san, podrías venir ahora mismo a mi casa?

Yaya: porque, porque, porque¡(decia pataleando)

Tadase: porque esto es una reunión

Yaya: vale.. iré

(y así logro reunir a todos)

yaya: llueve mucho¡ pepe-chan¡ no lo crees?(decia con los mofletes hinchaos, y su ropa era un vestido y una chaqueta, con sus típicas coletas y paraguas)

hinamori: no te quejes yaya, hay cosas peores(con su paraguas, una coleta a un lado pantalón largo y camiseta que parecía vestido)

tadase: lo siento mucho chicos¡ en mi casa no se puede entrar….

Hinamori: porque¡

Tadase: a caído un rayo, y se puede derrumbar la casa…

Yaya: habrá que avisar a kukai

Tadase: pero lo más importante, a que casa vamos?

Yaya: a la mía¡

Hinamori: extraño..

Yaya: pero kukai no sabe donde vivo…y no a llegado

Tadase: tienes razón, habrá que esperar

Yaya: iros vosotros, ya iré yo

Hinamori: vale, pero no te pierdas

Yaya: pero como me voy a perder¡(decia dando golpes al suelo)

Tadase y hinamori: ajjaja

(pasado 10 min)

Yaya: kukai¡ donde estas¡ tengo mucho frío, ven ya o me voy sin ti¡

Kukai: yaya, que haces aquí?

Yaya: solo esperarte, la reunión sera en mi casa

Kukai: por?

Yaya: no hay tiempo para explicar¡ ami casa( y se lo lleva corriendo de la mano)

Yaya: llegamos¡ entra, kukai

Kukai: ba-bale…que bien huele¡

Yaya: gracias

Hinamori: jo¡ que lentos

Yaya: ami que me cuentas…..diselo a kukai

Kukai: lo siento¡ no encontraba mi movil

Tadase: bueno, dejenlo, sentaros todos en el suelo

Hinamori: ok

Tadase: bueno, lo que pasa, es que ya se como encontrar la hoja del embrión

Yaya: que¡(Pone la pose como en el cuadro del grito)

Tadase: mi padre, lo escondió, y encontré este mapa, nos dividiremos en buscar en partes de la ciudad

Kukai: valla, y eso cuando será?

Yaya: yaya esta preocupada¡

Tadase: bueno, como hoy es de tarde, y esta lloviendo, empezamos mañana

Kukai: bale..

Yaya: a¡ voy a preparar algún té(y mientras yaya va a la cocina, kukai se le queda mirando

Kukai: chicos, no creen que yaya, se esta haciendo mallor?

Hinamori: si, ya no hace el bebe, y se interesa por los deportes

Yaya: chicos¡ esperar un moment-(iba corriendo hacia ellos, se resbalo con la alfombra y callo sobre kukai)

Kukai: yaya¡( yaya queda en una pose como de abrazo)

Yaya: lo-lo siento kukai¡

Kukai: no pasa nada

Yaya: los tes ya están listos( y los sirvió, entonces encendió la tele y salía utau)

Hinamori: utau es preciosa¡

(yaya, se daba cuenta de como kukai miraba a utau cuando salía, y le salieron lágrimas)

kukai: yaya, porque lloras?

Yaya: n-no, por nada(y salió a su cuarto, agarró la almohada y empezo a decir cosas)

Tadase: sera mejor irnos…

NO HAY MUCHO ROMANCE,,,LO SIENTO¡ ESQUE LO MÍO PRIMERO ES QUE SE VAN ENAMORANDO, EN EL CASO DE KUKAI, A YAYA NO LA QUIERE, SI NO QUE A UTAU, PERO A LO LARGO DE LA SERIE, QUIERE A YAYA, Y YAYA CÓMO YA QUIERE A KUKAI, LO INTENTARA IMPRESIONAR DE ALGÚN MODO


	2. EN OTRO MUNDO CON KUKAI

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Yaya: chicos¡ siento lo de ayer¡( se me olvida comentar que ella guarda 1secreto)

Hinamori: no pasa nada…

Tadase: bueno, nos dividiremos hoy en dos grupos, que son:

Yaya-kukai

Tadase-honamori

(este capitulo irá solo de yaya y kukai)

yaya: oka¡ pues adiós¡( y coge a kukai)

kukai: okay, a donde tenemos que ir

yaya:jmmmmm pone nidraj

kukai: jaja, no, tonta¡ lo estas leyendo al revés(se pone detrás de ella, le pasa los brazos por los hombros y le gira el mapa, haciendo que yaya se sonroje)

yaya: l-lo siento, pone…jardín

kukai: se referira a el jardín real?

Yaya: nose…vamos allí¡

(y cuando llegaron..)

kukai: esto…no es el jardín real

yaya: mo¡( decía quejándose)

kukai: no pasa nada, vamos a ver que es esa puerta..( y entran)

yaya: a¡(el gran impacto le hace quitarse las coletas y dejarse el pelo largo)

kukai: tu pelo…

yaya: con lo que me cuesta hacerme dos coletas¡

kukai: yaya, estamos en el mundo de la verdad, aquí la persona dice la verdad, y no lo puede controlar..

yaya: qué¡

(ellos se pasaron 5 min sin hablar)

yaya: kukai..( se le pusieron los ojos de otro color) la verdad es que… hoy en la mañana, me e encontrado con 2 huevos charas en mi casa…(y se tapa la boca de repente)

kukai: de verdad¡? Entonces podrías tu también tener el embrión¡

yaya: bueno,….quizás sea verdad

kukai: los puedo ver?( y se acerca cada vez mas a yaya)

yaya: k-k-ku-kukai~( e vuelve a tapar la boca, porque estaba apunto de decir que le gusta por pensarlo)

kukai: yaya¡(le cambian el color de los ojos)te ves muy linda con el pelo largo¡(y yaya se sonroja)

(yaya no paraba de repetir, te quiero kukai, ella quería que saliera a la luz, ya que le daba igual ya)

yaya: gracias.. kukai( y se ve un destello, de uno de los dos huevos que tenía)

yaya: el huevo de color morado con corazones se va a abrir¡

mie: hola, soy mie-chan¡ encantada yaya(mie tenia el pelo naranja con una coleta hacia un lado, y la coleta tenia un corazón,, si traje era de un vestido con el nombre que ponía yaya¡, con una chaqueta corta de color morado)

kukai: tu nuevo chara¡

yaya: a mie-chan, crees que me podría transformar para liberarnos de aquí?

Mie: claro, pero con otra persona al lado

Yaya: kukai¡(y le pone los ojos de cachorro)

Kukai: ba-bale

(y se transforman, yaya iba igual que su huevo chara)

yaya: lindo¡ a, mira, tengo la media mitad de un corazón de color morado

kukai: pues yo de color verde

yaya: que tal si..¡los unimos¡(eso hicieron, entonces salio una luz hacia la puerta, que les dejo abrir, y así liberarse)

hinamori: donde estabais¡?

Yaya: es un sitio genial¡

Kukai: saben que? Yaya tien-(yaya le tapa la boca)

Tadase: okay, volvamos

(yaya estaba feliz, y kukai asombrado, ya que sentía algo por yaya)

hinamori: yaya, y tus coletas¡?

Yaya:a¡( y grita tan fuerte que les deja sordos)

GRACIAS¡ COMENTEN


	3. CAMBIO DE ACTITUD DE YAYA

Kukai: daichi¡ prepárate, mañana es la mi graduación, y pienso decir a utau que me gusta..

Daichi: estas seguro de tus sentimientos a utau?

Kukai: claro que sí¡

Daichi: bueno..si tu lo dices

(en el jardín real)

Tadase: gracias por venir a esta reunión

Yaya: no es nada, además, me libro de ver a un chico que no para de molestarme

Amu: que querías decirnos?

Tadase: como kukai se gradúa mañana, este chico sera el suplente, se llama momo

Yaya: porque tiene que ser momo¡(decia levantándose de la silla, y dando un golpe a la mesa)

Kukai: tranquila, yaya

Yaya: tu no lo entiendes¡momo es..

Momo: soy su mejor amigo

Yaya: eso lo dices tú¡

Momo: pero yaya, yo te quiero¡ y ya que somos compañeros, tú me querrás

Yaya: eso no es verdad¡ ya me gusta una persona

Momo: pero no corresponde tus sentimientos

Kukai: parad ya¡esto es ridículo

(yaya empieza a llorar)

yaya: lo siento¡ (se vuelve corriendo a casa)

amu: no me puedo creer que yaya siga así, por que sera?(y se le queda mirando a kukai)

kukai: que me miras¡

Tadase: bueno, ya a acabado la reunión, muchas gracias, momo, ven aquí

momo: ok

tadase: mira esto..

(en casa de yaya)

pepe: yaya, que te pasa?

Yaya: odio a kukai¡

Pepe: porque?

Yaya: no lo entenderías (y llaman al timbre, y abre yaya)

Yaya: kukai¡? Que haces aquí?

Kukai: me preocupaba por ti

Yaya: pasa, espera en el salón

Kukai: bueno, te quería decir que me declarare a-

Yaya: utau

Kukai: cómo lo has sabido?

Yaya: bueno, intuición

Kukai: bueno, que crees que podría hacer

Yaya: porque me lo preguntas amí?(decia enfadada)

Kukai: b-bueno.. Pensaba q-

Yaya: que como me comporto cómo un bebe, mis declaraciones son muy fáciles?

Kukai: no…bueno, pero algo de parte tienes razón…

Yaya: no me vuelvas a hablar¡ ya te puedes ir, y no iré a tu graduación¡(y se va)

(ya pasados 3 meses, yaya no volvió a hablar con kukai, y kukai estaba saliendo con utau, yaya cambió su personalidad, y pepe desapareció, y se quedo con sus 2 charas)

momo: yaya-chan¡que tal estas

yaya: tu otra vez? No te he dicho que no me hables?(ella, le hablaba mal a la gente, y su pelo se lo dejo largo, lo llegaba por los hombros, pero llevaba una pinza de color rojo para quitarle el pelo de la frente)

amu: yaya¡ para de contestarme

yaya: amu, dejame empaz

tadase: yaya¡ para de tener esa actitud¡

yaya: no fue mi culpa haber tenido esa actitud( ella se va, y decide dar una vuelta por la calle)

yaya: mie, echo demenos a pepe, y hoy mei se ha ido de casa, y se a autodestruido

mie: yaya, tu actitud no es buena, te has unido al club de fútbol, y tratas mal a la gente, ¿porque?

Yaya: todo fue culpa de kukai¡

Mie: kukai no tiene toda la culpa, que pasa contigo que has decidido hacer esto¡`¡?

(yaya se queda de cuclillas tapándose la cabeza con las manos y llorando, mientras que el aire le mueve su sedoso pelo)

kukai: yaya-chan? Que haces aquí tirada?

Mie: kukai, sera mejor dejarla

Yaya: mie¡ transformación¡

Kukai: yaya, pero que haces?

Yaya: te reto a un duelo¡

Kukai: eso en tus sueños, no te quiero hacer daño

Yaya: que me cuentas? Yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol¡

Kukai: te has vuelto machorra?

Yaya: seras idiota¡ yo he cambiado por tu culpa¡

Kukai: que e echo yo?

Yaya: enamorarte de otra chica¡

Kukai: acaso me querías? Porque tu no me gustas ni un pelo

Yaya: eso es lo que me pasa, no me quieres, y estas saliendo con utau

Kukai: pero, no correspondo tus sentimientos(kuki se le queda mirando, y se da cuenta de su desarrollo, y su pelo)

Kukai: estás más guapa

Yaya: vete a la mierda¡( nota: lo siento¡ espero que no haya niños aquí¡ si eso pasa, ¡niños¡ no digan estooo)

Kukai: pero qué¡

Yaya: adiós

Kukai: me enterado que te han adelantado dos cursos y mañana iras al instituto, y iras a mi clase

Yaya: pero que dices ¡ iré a tu clase?

GRACIAS ¡BUENO, HASTA OTRA


	4. NUEVO CURSO ¡EN EL INSTITUTO¡

Yaya: y porqué en tú clase?

Kukai: no sé pero yo estaba contento(y kukai sonrie)

(yaya, se sonroja, y hay un destello)

yaya: mei?no te autodestruiste

Mei: yaya, vuelves a ser la de siempre, recuerdas que yo soy la de los deportes, pero deportes del a-m-o-r(no sean malpensados, no me refiero a eso)

Yaya: idiota¡ no digas eso(y se sonroja)

Daichi: y pepe?

Yaya: pepe a….

Mei: mejor no recordarlo ¡daichi¡

Kukai: bueno, vamos daichi que llegamos tarde al insti

Yaya: espera¡ a mí me dijeron que tengo que ir hoy…ya sabes, al insti, a tu clase..(y baja la cabeza)

Kukai: pues ven conmigo ¡

(y se fueron paseando al instituto)

Yaya: kukai, siento mi comportamiento

Kukai: no pasa nada¡(y se le queda mirando otra vez)

Yaya: para de mirarme¡

Kukai: lo siento…vamos, entremos en clase

(y varias chicas preguntaros a yaya y kukai)

akane: gaa que linda¡ cuántos años tiene?

Lulu: no preguntes eso, si no, ¿es tú novia, kukai)

Mel: eso eso, y de que cole eres?

Kukai: vale, vale, chicas, una por una, primero, tiene 11 años, segundo, no salgo con ella si no con utau, y tercero, del colegio seyo(creo)

Yaya: encantada( decia levantando la mano, y diciéndolo tímidamente ya que a cambiado su personalidad)

Todas: que linda¡

Profe: bueno, yaya, encantada, ven a la pizarra y te presentas

Yaya: hola a todos, me llama yuiki yaya, tengo 11 años, y estoy en el instituto porque me han subido dos cursos, espero que seamos bueno amigos todos¡(decía sonriendo, mientras que su pelo se movía por el viento de la ventana, cosa que hizo un pequeño sonrojo en kukai)

Profe: siéntate al lado de kukai, señorita

(y dieron la lección hasta el recreo)

kukai: que tal tú primer día?

Yaya: aburrido, pero bueno… no paraba de pensar en pepe

Kukai: solo la recuperaras, si vuelves a tener la personalidad de bebe

Yaya: lo siento, pero eso nunca ocurrirá, tengo qu-

Momo: yaya¡ te e venido a visitar(y a yaya se le pone una gota en la cabeza)

Yaya: pero que haces tú aquí¡(y momo la abraza)

Kukai: ey, suéltala, si dice que no te quiere, no te quiere

Yaya: kukai….

Kukai: a, perdón, no sabía lo que decía….

Momo: entonces no te importa que Sea novio de yaya, ya que tienes novia..

Kukai: claro que no me importa¡(y se va enfadado)

Yaya: kukai¡ como me puedes hacer esto¡(y lo hace pararse, y mirar hacía atrás)

Kukai: bueno, es que.. utau me sigue gustando(y se va)

(Mientras caminaba)

Kukai: no entiendo porqué me importa que yaya se quede con ese(y de repente ve a utau, pero estaba besando a otro chico)

Kukai: utau¡ pero que haces?

Utau: lo siento, pero tsubasa, es de mi edad, y mucho más guapo que tú, así que te dejo

Kukai: entonces, mejor, me gusta otra chica

(y se va)

BUENO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO ROMANCE) PERDON QUE SEA CORTO


	5. EL EMBRIÓN DE YAYA Y SENTIMIENTOS(FIN)

Momo: vamos yaya, el no te quiere

Yaya: y quien te dice que yo quiera estar contigo?

Momo: yo pensaba…

Yaya: en que?

Momo: yaya, yo no te e querido, lo único era darle celos a kukai…

Kukai: yaya¡ e venido a por ti

Yaya: perdona? (y momo empuja a yaya a los brazos de kukai, y ella se sonroja)

Kukai: ok, trasformación¡( se trasforma y lleva a yaya volando por el cielo, atraves de su monopatineta voladora)

Yaya: kukai, porque haces esto?

Kukai: e roto con utau

Yaya: porqué?(y de repente se cae)

Kukai: yaya¡ no alcanzo

Yaya: mie, trasformación¡(la anterior trasformación era de mei, la de el pelo hacia un lado, ahora, esta chara era con una coleta normal, con un traje de animadora negro y rosa, con pompones, ya que era de los deportes del amor, entre ellos las animadoras, y los zapatos normales)

Kukai: yaya¡(y se sonroja)

Yaya: no te preocupes (y le giñe un ojo) puedo volar (y le saca la lengua)

Kukai: no me pegues esos sustos, y cual es tu ataque con esa chara?

Yaya: los pompones, echan un rayo (y le sonríe)

Kukai: bueno, vamos a dar un paseo volando (y hubo mucho silencio)

Yaya: porque has cortado con utau?

Kukai: bueno….. la verdad es que ella quería a otro chico

Yaya: pero te sigue gustando..(decia con una sonrisa medio triste)

Kukai: beno,no tengo otra chica que me guste(y se toca con la mano el pelo)

Yaya: a… bueno..(y hubo otro silencio)me tengo que ir¡ adios

Kukai: adiós…(y se oye un impacto) yaya¡

Huevo X: jijijijijijiji¡ una menos(decia con una voz rara)

Kukai: que le has hecho?

Huevo X: una cosa muuuuuy mala jijijiji

Kukai: maldito…yaya¡ dónde estas¡ trasfórmate con mei, y así unimos nuestro corazón¡ osea..el de el rayo..

Yaya: trasformación ¡ mei

Kukai: ok, unamos el corazón

Yaya: por qué no va?

Mei: porque ese corazón, es para las dos personas que se aman

Yaya: pero kukai no me quiere¡

Mei: si te quiere, lo único que no se da cuenta, pero atí ya te gusta otro….

Yaya: me gusta otro? Quien?

Mei: momo

Yaya: el no me gusta…( y se sonroja, pero kukai se pone furioso)

Mei:(le susurra a yaya: que bien va nuestro plan¡)

Kukai: a…al menos el amor no correspondido se fue

Yaya: tú me quieres?

Kukai: no lo se..(y de repente el huevo X le pega a yaya, haciendo que ella caiga en el suelo muy fuerte)

Kukai: yaya¡

Mei: ella esta bien..(Decia desde el cuerpo de yaya, ya que estaba transformada con ella)

Kukai: que hacemos con el corazón?

Mei: tu sabrás (y se va el aura)

Kukai: huevo X, de quien eres?

Huevo X: yo me llamo pepe jijiji

Kukai: la chara de yaya?

Pepe: la ex¡chara de yaya

Kukai: porque la has abandonado..

Pepe: por tu culpa, has hecho que me pase esto¡ no te perdonare….

Daichi: pepe¡(decia desde el cuerpo de kukai)

Pepe: daichi…?(y empieza a llorar)

Daichi: aunque sólo vea un huevo, pepe, por favor, vuelve en si…..yo..yo te quiero(y la frase de yo te quiere la dice junto a kukai)

(de yaya sale un destello, ella esta siendo elevada hasta donde kukai,,, y sale un huevo blanco, que es el embrión)

kukai: eras tú… la que tenia el embrión todo este tiempo( el se va acercando a yaya cada vez más cerca, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados, entonces la besa, y eso produce una onda de brillos)

yaya: q-que pasa? Pepe¡( y va corriendo a ella, ya que estaban con el uniforme, y en el suelo)

embrión: yaya-chan, eres la elegida por todo el valor… me quedare con tigo por cada circunstancia(y se abre el huevo, esa chara era… pepe)

yaya: (le salen unas lagrimas) pepe¡(y las dos se abrazan de alguna forma…)

yaya: kukai, gracias por todo(y se tapa los ojos con las manos, entonces kukai la abraza diciéndole…)

kukai: te quiero

yaya: kukai.. eso es verdad?(le decía mirándole a los ojos)

kukai: claro que sí, si no no te lo diría

yaya: ok… pues te are pasar una prueba, que es, darme un beso en los labios

kukai: ya te e dado uno

yaya: pero cu-(y kukai le besa)

yaya y kukai: te quiero¡

(ellos en el futuro, tienen una hija que también es una guardiana, y utau se queda soltera con gatos¡ porque a sido una put*(odio a utau¡ la quiero matar) y….

FIN


End file.
